I don't wanna be alone anymore
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: This is Eiko's story, set pregame. It's told from her POV. Possible spoilers.I've decided to try something different this time so R&R please.
1. The Ruins of Madain Sari

Madain Sari, the summoner village, stood in ruins

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX, Squaresoft does.

Madain Sari, the summoner village, stood in ruins. It had been this way for as long as I can remember. I've been told it was caused by a natural disaster, but what could cause this much damage? It had happened four years before I was born. Few survived and even they suffered a great deal. My parents were two of them. They fell in love and had a family: me. Unfortunately, they died when I was still a baby so I don't remember what they looked like…

"Kupo! Kupo?"

"Oh, Mog!" I exclaimed as I snapped out of my daydream.

Mog and I were born on the exact same day. We are best friends and are always together.

"Kupo."

"What? You have something to give me?"

"Kupo." Mog nodded. She handed me a yellow ribbon.

"…A friendship ribbon…? Thanks Mog. …Oh here!" I untied the red ribbon in my hair and gave it to Mog.

"Kupopo…"

I smiled. "Don't worry, from now on I'll wear the ribbon you gave me as a sign of our friendship."

"Kupo! Kupo!" Mog tied her ribbon around her small arm. "Kupo."

"It's a little too big for you now," I giggled, "but once we're both sophisticated ladies, we'll wear them together!"

"Kupo!"

"Eiko!" a voice called. "It's time for supper!"

"Grandpa…"

Grandpa and I were the only summoners left in the village. The others were underground, sleeping the eternal sleep.

"Eiko!?"

"Oh. Coming Grandpa!" I yelled. "See you later Mog." I ran towards my house, the only one left standing in the entire village.

"Kupo…"

* * *

"Wow Grandpa, that was really good! You'll have to give me the recipe."

Grandpa laughed. "So young and she is already acting like a little lady."

I smiled. I loved Grandpa very much. He taught me everything I know about the summoners and eidolons. Every night before I go to bed, he tells me a different story about our tribe's history. That is the part of the day I look forward to most.

"Let's get these dishes cleaned up," he suggested.

"Okay… Then can you tell me a story about the summoners? Please, please, please?"

"Anxious, aren't we? It's not even bedtime yet. …I'll tell you what, after we wash the dishes I'll tell you about your parents. Deal?"

"M-my parents…? Deal."

That evening I did the dishes as fast as I could. What was Grandpa gonna tell me about my parents?

"Done," I sighed. "Now can you tell me the story? I wanna know about mom and dad."

"Alright. Let's sit out under the stars."

When we were outside, I looked up at the stars.

"Boy, there sure are a lot of stars…"

"There sure are. …I thought I'd read letters your parents wrote to you before they passed away."

"A-alright."

He pulled out two yellowish papers. "This one is from your father,

__

'Eiko,

You are a treasure born to a dying village.

We are dying and there is little we can do for you.

We shall return to the stars with one wish in mind.

If legends are not born of eidolons, and eidolons but born out of legends, let us leave this place with one wish: if we can give birth to a legend, it shall create an eidolon that is friend and protector of humans.'"

"… 'Return to the stars'?" I asked.

"Yes. Our people believe the summoners originated from shooting stars and when you die you become a star in the heavens."

"So… my parents are watching over me right now?"

"That is correct. Shall I continue?"

"Definitely."

"Your mother, my daughter, wrote this one,

__

'Eiko, my lovely child, 

Until you turn sixteen and have your own eidolon to control, stay in this village.

Then build strong friendships with others.

I wish for your happiness from far away.'"

I looked up at the billions of stars. "I promise I won't leave the village until I turn sixteen, mother."

"That's a good girl, Eiko," Grandpa said.

"I promise, Grandpa," I whispered, giving him the biggest hug I could.

* * *

"Kupo! Kupo!"

"Huh? Wha-?" I opened my eyes. I was having a wonderful dream about summoning millions of eidolons. "Mog? Is something wrong?"

"Kupopo! Kupo!" Mog flew around and out of my room.

"Wait Mog! Where are you going?" I jumped out of bed and followed her out the door. "Mog, have you gone crazy? Wha-?" I stopped in midsentence. Mog had brought me to what she wanted to show me.

"What happened? Grandpa?"

Grandpa was lying on the floor. In his hand he clutched a strange jewel that I had never seen before.

"Eiko," he whispered.

"Grandpa, what's wrong!?"

"I will not be here much longer…"

"Wha-what are you saying?"

He held up the jewel. "This precious stone has been passed down in this village for generations. Take good care of it. It is a symbol of our heritage."

I took the jewel out of his outstretched hand. "G-grandpa…?"

"Be a good girl for me and always be honest with yourself…" He slowly began to fade away. "I love you, Eiko…"

"Grandpa! No… come back!" He was gone. I began to cry.

"Kupopo…" Mog flew over to me.

"Oh Mog, how to this happen?" I asked as I gave her the biggest hug I could. I looked at the stone in my hand. "Grandpa, I promise I'll never let anything happen to this. Our heritage will remain forever…"


	2. Summoners Secrets

"Come on, Mog

"Come on, Mog!" I called. "Before they see us!"

"Kupo!" Mog's tiny arms were filled with food.

"This way!" Eiko and Mog hurried past Conde Petie's west exit, towards the Mountain Path and Madain Sari.

It had been a year since Grandpa died. I kept my promise and I still live in the village. Oh, and the reason Mog and I were running away from Conde Petie was because we were _borrowing_ food, not stealing. Stealing sounds so bad. Moogles had come to my village to help me with my chores and we're all really good friends, too.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Mocha! Moco! Chimomo!" I exclaimed.

"Kupo!"

"Kupo!"

"Momatose! Morrison!" I was surrounded by moogles. "Where's Mog? I thought she was right behind me…"

"Kupo!" a faint voice called.

"Mog?"

Mog was slowly making her way towards the village.

"Finally, kupo! I'm starved! Let's eat!" Mocha announced.

"I think I'll make pumpkin-bomb pie. It was… Grandpa's… own recipe…" I said quietly.

"Kupo. Kupo!"

"Thanks Mog. …Let's get cooking!"

* * *

"Wow Eiko, kupo, this time your pie was delicious!" Momatose complemented.

"This time!?"

"Uh, heh-heh-heh, kupo…"

I had to learn how to cook since Grandpa died. I think I'm doing a good job considering I'm only six. The moogles had tried to teach me some of their recipes, although a few were… different…

"I think I'm gonna go to the Eidolon Wall. Wanna come with me Mog?" I asked.

"Kupo!" Mog nodded.

"We'll clean up, kupo," Moco offered.

"Thanks guys. Let's go Mog."

* * *

I stared at the paintings on the Wall. When Grandpa was alive, we used to come every day to pray and burn incense for our ancestors. I still come every day with Mog. Grandpa would describe the legends so vividly, I could picture the paintings coming to life. Shiva, Bahamut, Atomos… Those were some of my favorite stories.

"Mog?" I inquired.

"Kupo?"

"Do you… think I'll be alone forever?"

"Kupo." Mog shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. I just wish I had someone to talk to."

"Kupo! Kupo!"

Giggling I said, "I know I have you Mog…, but I meant a human, someone the same as me…"

"Kupo-kupo."

"Thanks Mog. I hope I find someone, too. Maybe a fairy tale prince will come and rescue me…"

I have a book of fairy tales that I read every night, now that Grandpa is gone. I love to imagine fairy tales can come true. I walked over to the Shiva painting.

"Shiva, the snow fairy. Grandpa always loved to talk about her. He said she reminded him of my mother.

"Kupo. Kupo?" Mog flew over to a section of the wall. "Kupo?"

"What is it, Mog?" I walked over to where Mog was looking. "Hey, it looks like there's something written here." I read what it said outloud.

__

" 'This is where the fault lines collide.

Listen to the planet's heartbeat.

Breathe slowly and calm your mind.

Let memories return to you.

Memories shape time.

Time overlaps.

The overlap becomes our memory.

Memories construct time.

History repeats itself.

We must stand in its flow and understand

the world.

Such is the goal of our tribe.'"

"Kupo?"

"Memories? Understand the world? …Goal of our tribe? What does that mean?"

* * *

That evening, Mog and I went outside to look at the stars.

"Mog, I remember the day Grandpa and I came out to look at the stars. The night before he before he passed away…"

"Kupo…"

"It's okay Mog. That _was_ a while ago. He said my mom and dad were watching over me from the stars. Now I guess he's watching over me, too."

I closed my eyes. I pictured Grandpa's smiling face, his funny laugh…

"Mog?"

"Kupo?"

"I just realized I have my memories to help me through the tough times when I feel lonely."

"Kupo." Mog nodded.

"…And _we_ have our friendship…"

* What do you think so far? Review and tell me what you think! Next chapter Eiko will meet Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, and Quina for the first time. *


	3. I'm not alone...

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy IX. Squaresoft does.

* * *

"We're all out of food, kupo," Moco sighed as he closed a cupboard door.

"But according to my calculations, kupo, we had enough food for at least another week," Morrison protested. "Who could've eaten all the extra grub?"

"Mocha…?" I asked.

"Yes, kupo?"

"Did _you _eat the rest of our food?"

"Uh, define _eat_, kupo…"

"Mocha, how could you!?" Chimomo shouted.

"We need food for supper!" Momatose added.

"Hold it!" I shouted. The kitchen suddenly became very quiet. "That's better. I'm sure Mocha didn't mean to eat all our food, did you Mocha?"

"No ma'am, kupo."

"He was just being a pig…"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Anyway, Mog and I will go to Conde Petie to get more food, right Mog?"

"Kupo!"

"Great! …How about getting some pickled owl's feet, kupo?"

"Mocha, you're in no position to be picky," Moco scolded.

"See you guys later. We'll be back soon," I said as Mog and I left the kitchen.

* * *

"Mog hurry!" I called.

"Kupo!" Mog followed me towards the Mountain Path.

I ran past two people, but I couldn't stop to see what they looked like.

"Stop thief!" the two dwarves who were chasing me yelled.

"Just keep going, Mog! They'll never leave the village!"

"Kupo! …Kupo!?" Mog looked back at me.

"What is it, Mo-"

At that moment, I somehow found myself hanging on a branch at the edge of a cliff. I must've almost ran off it!

"Kupopo!!!" Mog was flying in front of my face.

"Hurry, Mog! Before we get caught!" I never want to see those dwarves again as long as I live!

"Kupo!" Mog looked nervously around her.

"What's wrong, Mog?"

"K-kupo!" She turned and flew away.

"W-wait!!!" I began to flail my arms so she'd notice me. "Don't leave me here!!!" I looked down at the bottomless pit that was to become my grave. "Sigh… Stuck on a branch. Betrayed by my own trusted moogle…. Is this how I meet my end? Mog… I'm gonna haunt you if I die here!" I looked to my right. A cute boy with blond hair was standing there. "Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn. He has a tail, though. Huh!?" Behind the boy stood a girl with long, dark hair and a black mage… Black mage!? Don't they kill people? I heard rumors they like to eat them alive. "AHHH!!! Help!!! Don't eat me! I won't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!!!"

"You heard her, Quina," the boy said.

Was the black mage named Quina?

"I see. Too bad. But moogle that ran away a very strange color. I go find and eat it," a voice behind me answered. I guess the black mage's name isn't Quina after all. …Did s/he say eat!?

"No, don't!" I begged.

I suddenly felt a large thud and I began to fall. I closed my eyes. Is this the end?

"Gotcha…" I fell into the boy's arms.

"…… Th-thanks…" I told him as I jumped out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" the girl spoke up.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"You're not hurt?"

I turned around to face her. "I told you I'm okay! _I'm _not a child, like that kid in blue!"

"But …You don't look any older than me," the black mage answered. He was about my height and he didn't look like he would hurt a fly. Only the grown mages must kill…

I stomped my feet. "Are you kidding!? And I do have a name, you know! The name's Eiko." I put my hands on my hips. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?" In my fairy tale books, the prince would _always_ say his name before he spoke to the princess.

"You introduced yourself first…"

"You got a problem!?" This kid was seriously ticking me off.

"…" He turned around and adjusted his hat. He seemed like a quiet kid. I was sorry I snapped at him.

"I'm Dagger and this is Vivi," the girl told me, pointing to the black mage.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face the boy. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm Zidane," he answered.

"Zidane. Alright."

"So, Miss Eiko, why did you steal from the village?"

Can I trust this guy not to bring me back to the dwarves?

"I was hungry…"

"Ha ha ha… You sound just like Quina. Hey, did s/he really go chasing after that moogle?"

"Oh no… S/he's gonna eat Mog!"

"I don't think Quina would eat a moogle. Do you live nearby, Eiko?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, beyond this path. I'm sure Mog went home…" At least I _hope_ she did.

"Why don't we take her home, Zidane?"

"Yes, yes… Anything for my lovely wife."

"You two are _married_!?" I questioned in disbelief. They didn't look that old to me!

"Yup. We're newlyweds," Zidane answered.

"No, no. We're just friends," Dagger assured me.

Zidane lowered his head. "Well, I guess that's better than nothing…"

"I wanna be your friend, too!" Zidane was my hero and I'm not gonna let him get away without getting to know me!

"Alright, then, let's go to our new friend's house."

Grandpa, this is my big chance and I vow I'll never be left alone again no matter what!

* How did you like the story? Review and tell me! *


End file.
